


我与松本先生的二三事

by omocha



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omocha/pseuds/omocha
Kudos: 4





	我与松本先生的二三事

上午十点半。

我用被子把自己完完全全地包裹住，在床上欢快地打了个滚，却因为腰上的酸痛折弯了身子。是昨晚疯狂的下场，我把头埋进焦糖色的被子里，脑袋里像放电影似的回顾着昨天与我的老师，哦不，放假在家他的身份就是我的恋人的那位先生各种极其刺激羞耻的激情场面。脸蛋红的发烫，我感觉自己仿佛烤盘上一只热气腾腾的可颂面包。

期末考试期间不许同房是同居后松本润先生给我定下的第一条家规。原因很简单，除了大面上这位先生所说的，会耽误我复习和考试发挥之外，还有一点就是只要与这位先生坦诚相见，双方总会忍不住大战三百回合，最坏的后果就是第二天我爬都爬不起来，更别说坐在教室里写卷子。

他定的规矩我当然也拍手叫好，毕竟我也不想因为挂科被他按在床上狠抽一顿，在才刚能从床上爬起来的时候再一次趴回去十天半个月。

禁欲期的日子也不好熬，商学院的期末考试前前后后能持续一个多月，这期间学校便不会再开设任何课程，专门腾出时间让学生专心复习。这位「好心」的先生为我制定了周密的复习计划，而我每天就像个苦工似的被他关在房间里啃书本，晚上他回了家之后还会检查我今天的复习情况，细致地提问考察，没有完成任务的话就会受到惩罚。

那些惩罚便是主动脱下裤子伏在他膝头挨上一顿巴掌。他的手很大，一掌下去足能够盖上我屁股的一多半，我红着脸用手支着地，身体也跟着一哆嗦。身后传来火辣辣的痛感，我抿着唇，安静的等着下一巴掌带着风声呼啸。这样的惩罚不会持续太长的时间，二十巴掌左右之后我的屁股便会肿起薄薄一层，松本先生扶我起来，叫我赤着下身回去学习，坐在坚硬的木头椅子上把刚才回答不上来的内容复习到烂熟于心。屁股接触到冷硬平面的一瞬间，轻微的疼痛伴随着酥麻的感觉在我身后荡漾开来，我翻开书装模作样地看着，其实心里早就像住进了刚刚学会奔跑的小鹿，欢快地跳个不停。

是了，我不知有多喜欢被恋人狠揍的感觉。松本先生能感觉到我对这件事情的依赖，甚至会在把我按在膝上之后，坏心眼地把手放在离那两团软肉几厘米远的地方，要我不知羞耻地撅起屁股往他的手心蹭去。敏感的皮肤一寸寸抬高，终于停靠在温暖的港湾，在手心略微粗糙的薄茧似有似无的摩擦下变得粉红，渴望更加粗暴的疼爱。

然而这样看似情趣的交往机会少之又少，更多的是他对我的惩罚，考试期间的惩罚对我来说根本就不算是正经的惩罚，那些巴掌会在睡觉前便消失的无影无踪。可我赖着他给我揉，即便那两片皮肤已经恢复白皙，也要拉着他的手伸进我的睡裤里蹂躏一番，顺便看看有没有可能哄得他老人家大发善心别留我一个人在主卧空虚寂寞冷地等待第二天复习地狱的到来。

「乖乖睡觉，等等期末考试之后我天天陪着你。」他摸摸我的头，连唇上那颗痣仿佛都散发着理性。

「我不要一个人睡嘛！」我拉着他的手，不让他回客房休息。「我不我不！」

「听话。」他的声音严肃了些，浓密的眉毛也微微皱起来，可又被我可怜巴巴的上目线抚平了，「我还有些工作没处理完，你先睡，晚些我来给你盖被子。」

「好讨厌考试！」我赌气般地撒开他的手，呈大字形躺在床上。「把老师变得像个无欲无求的和尚！」

「噗嗤」他被我逗笑了，随即俯下身子在我耳边说，「那考完试要和尚把小玻萤干到哭吗？」

我听得一滞，只觉得一股热气直冲天灵盖，触电一般地裹住被子把自己缩成一团，再也不理那个欺负人的坏蛋。

松本润是我的大学老师，Z大年轻有为的法学教授，比我大7岁。从确定关系到入籍我们只花了一个月的时间，入籍那天是我21岁生日，也是从那一天我知道了，他有多爱我，我便有多疼。

我们疯狂了一整夜，床单被乱七八糟的液体弄的斑斑驳驳，除了心意相通，推动我们关系飞速发展的还有那种人格中与生俱来的契合。

爱人与被爱，亦或是施加与接受疼痛。

没有什么羞赧甚至推辞，我的心在那根乌黑的皮鞭从床头柜抽出来的那一刻起从剧烈跳动回归波澜不惊，一切都是命运的安排，我知道我遇到了对的人。他冷冽的容颜教我看得分外安心，柔软的唇充满侵略性的压迫上来，我被吻的身体酥软，回过神来时竟已把自己脱的一丝不挂，他从头到尾也只是绅士地护着我的腰，在我腿软的支撑不住时托住我的屁股。

他扶我在床上趴好，在我的小腹下垫上足以让我高高撅起两团软肉的枕头，从我的耳朵一路向下，绵密的吻要我不知羞耻地做出最诚实的反应，腿间已然湿的一塌糊涂，我做梦都期待着那最渴盼的疼痛快些到来。

可他的唇偏偏没有要离开的意思，而是在我的臀上流连着，我被他吊得难受，忍不住轻轻晃动身子。

「做的时候再亲吧」我的声音小的像蚊子嗡嗡，却被他敏锐的耳朵捕捉的一清二楚。

「这样迫不及待。」他笑我，随即站起身来，「那该先喊我什么。」

「旦....嗯...旦那桑......唔！！！」左边的臀瓣传来一阵火辣辣的疼痛，一条粉色的肿痕高高隆起

「这是对你的奖励」他的声音里透露着愉悦，并且用那根冰凉的鞭子点了点我的皮肤，「那么我要开始了。」

「嗖——啪！！！」

「唔！！！」尖锐的疼痛，虽然没有尝试过，但并不在接受范围之外。依旧是左边。

「嗖——啪！！！」

「嗯！！二！！」我疼得抽了一口冷气，却鬼使神差地报了数，瞬间觉得自己仿佛脑子有泡，尴尬地想找个地缝钻进去。

「不需要报数」本来以为他会看着我这么傻直接笑出来，却不想他只是冷静地再次用鞭子点了点我的皮肤，然后说了句让我不知该激动还是该害怕的话，「这次没有固定的数目，打到我满意为止。」

「ごめんなさい」我红着脸道歉，心里还是尴尬的要死。

他没再说什么，继续挥起了鞭子。把粉红色的肿痕均匀地铺满我的两团软肉。我也享受般地趴伏在床上，让疼痛渐渐弥漫整个臀部。 

天生的受力与恋痛使得我并没有在这第一次尝试中发生过分的挣扎与哭闹，我像是身经百战的受罚者那样，除了不经意间从唇缝中溢出的呻吟之外，连躲避和伸手阻挡的动作都没怎么出现。

可即便是这样，身体的反应依旧诚实。我湿的一塌糊涂，身体躁动得出了一层薄薄的汗。身后火辣辣的疼痛烧的我悸动难耐，不知挨了多少下，我终于忍不住哽咽着出了声。

「呜....旦那桑...摸摸我....」我把脸埋在手臂间。房间里本就只有鞭子挥起来带动的风声，即便我的声音那样小，在这安静的氛围里也分外明显。

鞭子停了，房间里只剩下我抽噎着的喘气声。

「玻萤真是个乖孩子。」他的声音温柔的出水，带着薄茧的手覆在我肿痕交错，已经微微泛青的皮肤上，「你喜欢这样的感觉，对吗？」

「嗯.....」声音小到我不敢确定是不是在用意念回复。

他俯下身子板过我的肩膀同我接吻，另一只温热的手在我的臀上轻轻摩挲，描摹着每一处隆起的肿痕，继而悄无声息地滑进我闷热潮湿的腿间。

「唔！！」阴蒂被轻轻剐蹭了一下，我被这突如其来的刺激弄的身体一抖，随即便受到了接吻不专业带来的惩罚——嘴唇被一颗小小的虎牙轻咬了一下。

他的手依然我在的腿间撒野，细长的手指不断挑逗充血的阴蒂，我湿的越来越厉害，那种从未出现过的冲动着实有些让我无所适从。我扭着头与他吻了很久，直到脖子酸痛呼吸不畅，才被他翻过来压在身下。他将我的一条腿抬起来环住他的腰，以便于他的手能够顺畅的在我的私处活动，肆无忌惮地侵犯我独守了二十一年的领地。

第一次是疼痛的，但对疼痛的热爱又使我更加沉溺其中。窄小的甬道被强行塞下尺寸可怕的东西时，我疼得哭出了声，一声声唤着老师的名字，钝钝的指甲把他的背抓出无数道血痕。他在我身上停滞了许久，温柔地亲吻我的眼，像慈爱的雄狮舔舐幼崽那样一点点舔去我的眼泪，直到我放松下来宽容地接纳了他，才开始小幅度地抽动起来。

我像个会说话的布娃娃一样被他摆弄成各种各样的姿势，而松本先生则像个情场老手一样娴熟地摆布我，把我一次次逼上高潮。

「我为了这一天可是做足了功课。」后入的时候他的胸膛紧紧贴着我的后背，汗津津的指尖肆意凌虐我硬挺的乳头，我们的喘息声交错着，我听了这句话更是羞得恨不得钻进床缝，把脸使劲埋进枕头却又被身体里要命的研磨顶撞折磨地抬起头大声哭喊。

「早就想狠狠艹你这不老实的小家伙了。」他继续说着，肿胀的肉根近乎蛮横地大开大合，进入更深的幽径。

「啊！！太深了！！呜呜呜呜老师......好舒服......」我仿佛失了智般地尖叫，说着一些不知廉耻的话。

「最喜欢....最喜欢老师了....呜！！」我被剧烈的冲撞顶得再也趴不住。

「不要再喊老师了。」

「呜呜呜.....润.......」

「我爱你，玻萤。」

每每回忆起新婚之夜的翻云覆雨我便下意识地红透脸，那晚我被他干出了血，几乎一周没能下床。当然这完全不是不美好的回忆，相反，疼痛反而是甜蜜的开始。

我想要，他便给我，别出心载而令人欣喜。都说吊人胃口的恋人能让生活充满新鲜感，可我只觉得，能够在我最渴盼的时候满足我的人，我才愿意一辈子跟着他。

可说到底甜蜜的时候怎样也好，我们相爱相守，做彼此的知心爱人，只是有一段时间，我的日子几乎差点要熬不过来。

归根结底还是我嫌日子太好过，嚷嚷着要他再严一点，他不肯，不愿对我太严厉，我便故意犯错引起他的不满，一开始还只是轻描淡写地责备，之后便有了巴掌的惩罚。直到我有次小测验交了白卷，被那节课的老师光一教授告诉了他，他才真正失去了耐心。

「你不是想我对你严厉些吗？」他的眉头紧缩，可怖的表情是我从没见过的冰冷。那晚我被他剥光了衣服用领带绑在床上抽了一百多皮带，许多地方伤痕交叠，脆弱的皮肤皮开肉绽。他打的特别狠，每一下都让我叫的歇斯底里，我哭喊着求饶，后悔极了自己之前那些幼稚的挑衅，可惜为时已晚，我已然触碰了他的底线。皮带胡乱的落在我的屁股上，大腿上，脊背甚至胸前。我哭哑了嗓子，手被他的领带磨的破了皮。那一晚没有揉药，没有拥抱，他把我扛起来扔在主卧的床上便摔门而去，我心里后悔极了，可也不敢相信他竟然会这样打我打的这样残忍狠毒。我的屁股上足足挨了七八十皮带，肿胀的像个烂熟的桃子，果肉撑破了表皮。我渴得厉害，浑身上下没有不疼的地方，强撑着身子拿到了床头柜上的水杯，喝了几口水便继续伏在床上剧烈喘息，伤口火辣辣的疼，刺激着我的神经，要我挨到天快亮的时候才睡下。

我把真的他惹怒了。

他不是脾气特别好的人，全部的耐心几乎都给了我，可在学业上他对我的要求近乎严苛，这次我是真的撞上了枪口。

直到第二天中午他才来了一次，拿了简单的吃食和水，我赤裸着身子浑身是伤的样子狼狈极了，可他并没有在意，或者说是根本无视掉了，我以为他至少会再折磨我一次——强按着我把屁股上的肿块揉开，可他没有，甚至依旧没有为我上药的打算。

「吃完了去书房罚跪。」他丢下这句话便头也不回地走了。我的心狠狠疼了一下，却也只是强装镇静地嗯了一声，支着身体爬起来去拿那些食物。他再次离开了，我的伪装碎了满地，眼泪掉落的声音与关门声同时响起。

鬼知道我度过了怎样的三天。

每天醒了第一件事就是去罚跪，中午十二点主动趴在书桌上挨四十戒尺，五点后再去罚站，睡前还要跪在他脚边摊开手被戒尺抽二十下手心。

我想过反抗，可是看着他深不见底的眼睛，所有的话都梗在喉咙里说不出来。每天的戒尺我都是哭着挨过来的，他挑着我伤势轻些的地方下手，不疾不徐，力道也没有因为我本就过重的伤口而减轻。再后来一戒尺下去我就会嚎哭得站不住，整个屁股肿得发亮，黑紫的皮肤上满是硬硬的肿块，他便换了地方来打，将我臀腿交界的位置近乎抽烂。他从不按住我，只是在我疼得实在忍不住躲的时候才会停下来耐心的等我趴回去，再毫无感情地继续落下手中的戒尺。他在我歇斯底里的哭声中硬着心肠打完规定的数目，在第三天的时候被我扯着裤脚哀求不要离开。

「我知道....错了....」我的嗓子干涩的几乎说不出话「原谅我....我再也不任性了....」

「游戏还没有结束哦」他没有弯下腰来安抚我，只是带着轻松的口气说出这残忍的句子，甚至连头也不回。

「晚上八点跪在主卧等着我，乖乖挨过了最后一顿打我再考虑是否原谅你。」

我的身体狠狠哆嗦了一下。再也没有拽住那块布料的力气。

我会接受这顿惩罚吗？答案是肯定的。我做梦都想让他原谅我。

可我能挨过去吗？我不知道。身后的两团烂肉仿佛已经不属于我的身体，红肿，溃烂，满目疮痍。

这三天他连药都不曾为我上过。我跪在书房地板上很久才缓过神，木木地爬起来，扶着墙蹭回只属于我的主卧。

我要为晚上的劫难做好准备。

时钟敲过八下，即将见证我胡闹的代价。我低垂着头跪在床边，只感觉自己的身体已然快要撑到极限，房间里没有开灯，是我太过胆怯，不敢看他会拎着怎样可怕的刑具进入房间。

「啪——」灯亮了，我下意识捂住了眼。心脏恐惧的快要不会跳动。

一只手落在了我的头顶。

「怕吗？」他淡淡地问我。

「嗯....」我本想点头的，可又怕这动作会抖落他的手——这三天来我们唯一的身体接触。

「喜欢这样的生活吗」

我的眼泪噼里啪啦地掉了下来，还是选择疯狂地摇头，直摇到自己发昏。

「我不会再任性了。」才一张嘴，哭声就迫不及待地溢出喉咙。

「任性不是错，我喜欢任性的小玻萤。」他的声音渐渐有了温度。「只是为了一些头脑一热的想法便不顾一切的行为应该受到惩罚不是吗？」

我愣了一下，继而不管不顾地放声大哭起来。满心的愧疚与悔恨把我吞噬，我多想伸手让他抱抱我，只是还不能确定他是否真的原谅了我。直到他弯下腰把我抱起来，我才死死的圈住他的脖子，整个人不要命的贴进他怀里。

「对不起，对不起....」我含混不清地道歉，断断续续哭了将近三个小时，他一直耐心的哄着我，为我擦泪，把我抱在怀里轻轻的拍打后背，与前几天冷冰冰的样子判若两人。

那晚我发起了高烧，仿佛是一切伪装被击破后彻头彻尾地垮掉，伤口也发了炎，他想为我揉开淤青都下不去手。

半个月后我才勉强能够下床，那时我俩都瘦了一圈。我是被高烧和发炎的伤口折磨的，而他，则是被我。

从那时起我乖顺了许多，种进骨子里的敬畏让我不再做无理取闹的事情。

我不知道这样的事再来一次我还会不会选择继续爱他信任他，但我知道这样的事绝对不会再次发生。他还是时而温柔时而严厉的，我的松本润先生，我的旦那桑。

后记：

终于能好好下地走路的我被松本先生押着去向光一教授道歉，那时我见到了光一教授和他的伴侣刚先生一起领养的女儿Mio。她躲在刚先生的身后冲着我羞赧地微笑，听旦那桑说Mio也总是挨她爸爸的揍，他还开玩笑说我俩可以交流一下挨揍心得，被我狠狠咬了肩膀。不过我确实很想找她聊聊，当然了，我是想八卦一下她两位父亲这么多年来相互扶持一起走过的「爱情故事」。


End file.
